Vampire Project
by iDonutCarrotAll
Summary: Utau, as a young girl, was taken to be the Hinamori family's test subject. After 16 years of constant experimenting, the test was complete. Informing Ikuto, Utau's biological brother, and Amu, the heir of the Hinamori family and Utau's foster sister, about her transformation, they are to teach her to live a normal life like a normal person. But is she normal? [Beware of Language]
1. I Guess You Got Me Onii-chan

**~ Vampire Project ~**

**Summary:**  
Utau, as a young girl, was taken to be the Hinamori family's test subject. After 16 years of constant experimenting, the test was complete. Informing Ikuto, Utau's biological brother, and Amu, the heir of the Hinamori family and Utau's foster sister, about her transformation, they are to teach her to live a normal life like a normal person. But is she normal?

**Rumi-** The producer is completely insane... SOS /3  
**Waterkiss- **This is my storyline of a dream I had… Enjoy…  
**Rumi-** She's a perfectionist = 3 =

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS STORY'S CONTENT! [Excluding OCs and Storyline]**

**R&R**

On the night she was born, Utau layed in her mother's arms for the last time in their small house in the Village of Blood.

"OPEN UP!" a voice boomed as they pounded the door with brute force. "Make it quick!"

The door broke open.

Ikuto scrambled into the corner next to the window, shocked at the scene in front of him and the scene outside the window. His mother tried to hide her newborn daughter so that she wasn't found. Bloodhounds sniffed the air and children on the street were running for their lives, screaming for help.

As the riot continued, Souko fell to her knees, dizzy and weak from childbirth and the shock of all the commotion.

"MOTHER!" Ikuto screamed.

Aruto turned at the sound of his son's voice, seeing his beloved wife drop to the ground. Not knowing what to do, he left the baby's side to accompany his wife. Ikuto turned to look for his sister, only to realise she was missing… There was no other explanation… They took her…

Ikuto saw something catch his eye- a shine from the ground. He leaned over to see what it was- A crest… Only one family bore this crest:

_Hinamori_

16 Years Later-

"S-She's complete!" yelled the scientist.

"Finally, after 16 years…" another said.

"UTAUUUU-CHAAANNNN!" yelled a perky voice. (Mood killer much? :U)

"A-Amu-cha-" Utau fainted.

"Well, no more tests for you… That's a good thing," Amu chirped, "It gets lonely without you around." She looked at Utau, who was clearly unconscious, and smiled.

Utau POV-

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. God, I need to file my teeth again. They're growing pretty fast. Urrgh, that dentist… I hate her so much… Dr. Sanjou makes everything sound so painful. I sat up and started to walk toward Amu's room.

"Amu! Come out! It's time!" I heard her father's secretary yell. He seemed to take notice of me. "You too, Utau, you and your sister need to see Hinamori-sama. He needs to see you for something."

It was strange… Father never called us out. I was adopted. That, I knew. But father cared equally as much for me as he did with Amu. He rarely called us out though. Amu and I were the best of friends even with the 1 year difference and the whole sibling scenario.

Amu got out of her room, at last. Luckily, because knowing her, she would've taken a whole lot longer to do things.

"Utau-chan! Let's go! It's not usual that we get to see father nowdays," she stated with a smile. Her smile was warm. Almost like the sun itself. She made me feel comfortable here at the loneliest times.

We walked down the hall towards our father's office. Father was a scientist. Although I was a "test subject", he cared about me.

We entered his office quietly only to greet the back of an office chair.

"Amu, Utau, I've been expecting you…" he said mysteriously as he turned around on his chair.

Then, there was a huge burst of laughter… Not from me, nor from Amu. Just Mr. Scientist himself. If Amu and I knew, father could never keep a straight face for long. It was… A proven fact as mother would say again and again.

"Jeez, Tsugumu. Act your age. This is important," mother scolded.

"Oh, Uh-hum," he nodded and cleared his throat. "This is an issue regarding Utau's biological family: The Tsukiyomi's. Utau hasn't been out much in the last 16 years but today will be the official day Utau will go out as a regular person with no bodyguards. We need you to deliver a message to Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Once you do that, come back with him. I will tell you your task from there. Understood? Oh and make up names for yourselves so he doesn't get suspicious."

"Yes, father."

He handed us a slip of paper which I think had an address on it.

"What's with the formalities? Papa or Dad! Not _father_," he complained as we left the room.

Amu POV-

"YESSSS! First day you're going out with me without those measly bodyguards biting your ass everywhere you go!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Biting my ass? My ass is way too awesome to bite," she said winking at me.

"Gee it was a joke. Chill your tits," I said jokingly.

"Your tits? What tits?" Utau retorted.

Oh, how she will die after this…

After a while of walking, we found the house.

_DING DONG_

We rang the doorbell. A frail looking woman answered the door.

"Good morning Mrs Tsukiyomi. May we come in? We're here to see your son, Ikuto," I told her.

"Sure, come on in. I'll go get him for you," she kindly replied.

Utau whispered something to me as we walked inside. "So that's what my mum looks like, huh?"

"Pretty much… You take after her," I whispered back.

A tall handsome young man with blue hair and deep midnight blue eyes descended the staircase with his, supposed, friends behind him. One had short brown hair that was mildly spiked all over the place. His eyes were like emeralds, green and sparkly. He looked kind and cheery, probably good at sports. The other friend had green hair and glasses. He had his face stuck in a book, yet he knew where he was going. It was pretty amazing if you ask me. The last guy was a boy with long, purple hair and warm brown eyes. He looked really feminine yet manly at the same time. Don't ask me how that works…

"I'm Ikuto and who might you two be?" the guy with the blue hair said.

"Am- Alma. And this is Akari," I responded, trying to hide our names.

"Hey, those names are pretty cute," the boy with the brown hair said with a grin.

"Thanks," Utau slightly blushed.

"The name's Kukai. The bookworm is Kairi and Mr Princess over here is Nagihiko or just Nagi for short," he introduced. "Anyways, what are you two doing here? Part of Ikuto's fan club?"

"Eh? No. We're here to deliver a message to him from Professor Tsugumu Hinamori," I explained.

"Hinamori? You mean the guys that took Ikuto's younger sister before she was given a name?" Kairi, I think, said.

"That's a l-" Utau covered my mouth.

"I'm sure she's living a wonderful life as it is," she elegantly stated.

"You seem innocent. Why are you working with those scum bags anyway?," Nagihiko asked.

"It's hard to explain," was all I said.

"Fine, what's the message?" Ikuto questioned.

"Well, it says here that you are to go to the Hinamori mansion and further instructions will be given," I read off the paper. I could see Kukai and Utau having a chat in the background from the corner of my eye. He did look pretty hot, but… not my type.

"So, basically, you want me to come with you?" he smirked.

"That is precisely what I want," I stated.

"How do I know I can trust Tsugumu and the Hinamori's?" he gritted his teeth.

"I'm sure there's a perfect explanation, Tsukiyomi-san," I calmly replied.

"Fine, I'll go with you. On one condition, I get to meet my sister…"

I stood there for a moment, eyes wide from shock.

"Understood," I promised, giving him a smile.

**-At the Hinamori residence-**

**Ikuto POV-**

The place seems pretty neat and welcoming for murderers. But I guess illusions are illusions. Someone's gotta make this place look unsuspicious. People roamed the place with smiles on their faces. Real smiles.

_But how? How could kidnappers have such welcoming and kind people surrounding their house?_

It was absurd.

Then we reached a door. In a neat cursive font, it read 'Hinamori T.' Probably standing for Hinamori Tsugumu.

The girl with pink hair… Alma. She was interesting… She was probably one of the first girls to not overreact when encountering me. Same with her friend/colleague, Akari. Except, Akari looked really familiar and I felt like I wanted to protect her…

Then, I remembered… Those eyes… The same colour as my sister's when she was born… That was probably why…

Alma slowly opened the door to reveal a giant black chair with its back turned towards us. I snarled. Tsugumu… That name never really rolled off my tongue with a comfortable feeling.

"Hello!" I heard a cheerful voice coming from the chair as it spun around.

I stood there in confusion. _Wasn't Tsugumu supposed to be a strict scientist…? This guy's a complete…_

"Idiot," Alma calmly spat. It was as if she'd read my mind.

_Isn't that her boss? She seems… totally respectful… _**(Sarcasm intended)**

"Amuuuu!" Wait… Amu? "Isn't that kind of cold? I am your father, after all." Tsugumu pouted.

Okay… this was confusing…

"Well, seems like Tsukiyomi-san is a little confused…" I nodded. Then Tsugumu continued, "Well, you should be."

"The name's Hinamori Amu, nice to meet ya," she looked at me with apathy.

"So… I'm guessing your name isn't Akari, then…" I looked at… the girl with blond hair and violet eyes…

"I guess you got me… _Onii-chan_," she dragged out the 'Onii-chan'. "The name is Hinamori Utau… But… I guess you could call me…"

"**Tsukiyomi Utau**"

WOW! This chapter took a long time to write… I couldn't really work on it with my slight addiction to RO2… and other stuff…

Anyways, I went to a taekwondo camp and now, my body hurts all over… (sad face)

Anyways… hope you liked it… :D

I love you guys.

R&R Please. It would be very much appreciated.


	2. What Just Happened?

**Heyyy! It's time for another chapter… That took forever… OTL**

**R&R thanks~**

* * *

**Chapter: 2**

**Ikuto POV-**

I just stood there- shocked. Aka- Utau was alive? But how? Okay… this was creepy.

"…" There was a small moment of silence.

"Can someone at least explain this to me?" I mumbled.

"Yeah, shouldn't you tell us what's going on, Professor?" Al- I mean, Amu asked.

So she didn't know what was happening either… Well, things just got… confusing. I wonder if it's always like this. Utau didn't seem to like it either. She was like a lamb in a pack of wolves.

"You must be wondering why I've gathered you here, today," Professor Hinamori stated. We all nodded. "Utau. Amu. You've known what Utau has been going through for the past 16 years… She was born, we took her in and raised her as our own. She also went through many experiments to improve her… condition."

Wait… Condition? What condition? The fact they took my sister and used her for their own benefits. Was that even a condition?

Tsugumu chuckled. "Ikuto-kun, you look pale. Did you eat properly? We can always discuss this over dinner. I was pretty sure Aruto and Souko explained it to you."

Mum? Dad? Discuss what?

"Professor, Can you get to the point?" the little strawberry asked impatiently.

"But… Ikuto-kun looks sick… I think it's better if we feed him and talk over dinner," his voice full of optimism.

"Do you think I can call my parents? This is really confusing me…" My head was spinning. I felt pain every time I thought about it.

"Oh, too late. I invited them already." The door to the office swung open as Tsugumu finished his sentence.

"It's been a while, Tsugu. I always thought you'd be the one to visit me, dummy," my dad approached the Professor with a familiar hug.

"MIDORI-CHAN!" My mum exclaimed in happiness (?) as she went towards the woman that, I didn't realize, was in the corner of the room.

Then my mum turned around. "Utau… It's been a while."

_So she knew…_

"Hi… Mother," she smiled with slight tears. She ran to hug my mother.

"Hey. Mum. Not to wreck your lovely reunion… but a little explanation would be nice…" I stood there with my head in knots.

"Sure, Ikuto. Just don't get too surprised when you hear it," my dad answered, "Over dinner." (LOL I'm so hungry… DINNER!)

_Oh god…_

* * *

**- After The Parent's Chat Reunion -**

**-Amu POV-**

Some things were better left unsaid. Everyone was casually talking about things that they needed to catch up -san seems a little confused… So do I… but there's nothing I can do. 'Father' always decides things for himself by himself. I sighed. As I ate, I was too focused on the events that happened that the food tasted bland… Like air. I managed to squeeze in some small talk eiyh there was a moment of silence.

"So… Utau… You know you haven't always been the strongest child, am I right?" Professor said, "That was why we took you and raised you."

"It looked more like a kidnapping to me," Tsukiyomi snorted, probably still upset about his sister being taken by birth, so I have heard.

I sighed again for what I thought was the millionth time. "Tsukiyomi-san… We've been through this… Your sister is safe and that's all that matters."

"I know, but that made me think of the worst case scenario for the past 16 years," he continued, "Too long if you ask me."

Then Utau chimed in. "Onii-chan, I have a story I want to tell you to clarify this a little… may I?"

He just nodded.

**-Flashback-**

_"Amu-cha-" a young girl with blonde ponytails on either sides of her head yelled as she fell to the ground._

_"UTA-CHAN!?" Amu screamed desperately. "PAPA! MAMA! HELP HER!"_

_In a matter of minutes, medical help from the family medical department rushed to Utau's aid._

_"It's no use… she won't make it," the doctor said, "Pity… she was such a young girl…"_

_Amu stepped back a few steps eyes widened in shock and fear. "NO!" she screamed._

_"I'll take over from here…" said Professor Hinamori rather seriously._

_"But Sir! How can we help her?" the doctors yelled._

_"We'll have to double the speed of the experiments and tests, according to researchm" he hastily retorted, "It was all for her sake, after all… I promised them that she would be well."_

_- After some time -_

_"This should stabilise her before next month…" Professor Hinamori wiped the swear from his forehead. "I'll have to inform Souko and Aruto about this…"_

**- End of Flashback -**

_I remember that…_ I thought to myself.

**Normal POV-**

"But I guess that was a long time ago, huh?" Utau rhetorically asked, leaning against her chair, staring at the chandelier.

Ikuto was speechless. To think they'd go through such risks to save his only sister… And Amu, the one who cared about her in his place…

He liked that.

"Okay, enough chitchat. We have a confession," Aruto slowly stood from his chair.

"The reasons why Hinamori took Utau…" Souko unconfidently stated.

"I'm guessing it was because of the promise…" Ikuto seemed to understand quite well.

"It was… Sorry to scare you, Ikuto, but everything you saw that day… the day your sister was born, it was the only thing we didn't plan…" Professor Hinamori explained.

"What do you mean?" Utau asked.

"You see, the man I had in charge of picking up Utau that day, now I know, was the worst person for the job. I was sick that day and I couldn't pick her up personally…" Everyone sweat dropped as Tsugumu confessed his strangely odd sin.

"So basically, you hired a guy that abducted someone's daughter, tortured innocent children and made my mother fall for just a promise?" Ikuto's expression was priceless. Amu couldn't handle it the sight of Ikuto's expression. She burst out laughing.

"It's been a while since you've laughed, dear," Midori smiled as she saw her daughter laugh wholeheartedly in public for the first time in a long time.

"S-Shut up," Amu stuttered.

"Anyways, getting to the point," Tsugumu returned to his happy little self, "There's something I want you two, Ikuto and Amu, to do for me."

They both looked at each other, confused.

"I want you both to look after Utau while she goes to school and let her experience what it's like to live normally, now that she's recovered," he went on, "You may face many… difficulties on the road."

Still confused, they both nodded. If it were Utau, they'd do anything for her.

Little did they know the challenges that were ahead of them…

* * *

**OKAY! OMG! That felt like forever.**

**Sorry for the late update. School started and I had a lot of studying to do… I think I might have gotten stupider over the holidays u**

**Anyways…**

**This was only a chapter to kinda give a little background…**

**PS. I wrote some of this in my classtime because I love you guys**

**Rumi signing off ~**

**/foreveralone**

**R&R and Ruu will be happy~**

**AND BY THE WAY: PLEASE SUGGEST ANY IDEAS ABOUT THE STORY OR ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES AND SEND THEM AS A PM. I AM THE CREEPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD.**


End file.
